


表情

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 车。无剧情PWP。很短，只是为了搞黄。大概还有些个人恶趣味？ag受注意。强行开头。胡乱开车。弱智结尾。
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Kudos: 13





	表情

Brady Girardi是个并不怎么擅长于表露夸张情绪的人，平日里最多的表情大概也就是内敛克制的笑容，或许真正高兴时会弯起唇瓣，明亮的蓝眼睛醒目地绽放出光芒——但也仅此而已了。打比赛或是日常直播，并没有太多镜头曾留下他泄露的更多情绪，焦躁、愤怒、悔恨、惊惶.....他总是副安静淡然的样子，小声骂一句“fuck”，不爽地抱怨两句。这点几乎和他那以情绪激动、直播效果夸张的加拿大老乡形成了鲜明对比。

Bot。有人曾这样调侃他。

但Kariv知道Brady不是他们眼中那样。他会大笑，会骂人，会在单排连败之后发出撒娇一样的抱怨，会因为怕痛而让自己帮忙滴眼药水或包扎伤口，甚至会在被故意吓到之后露出恼羞成怒又强装镇定的可爱表情。

或是像现在这样——从脖颈到脸颊红成一片，连单薄的胸膛都被情欲熨烫出了隐隐约约的粉色，两条腿正紧张兮兮地缠在他的腰上，他甚至能感受到对方腿毛蹭过腰侧微微的痒意。Brady有段时间没去理发了，稍长的刘海被汗水湿透，在灯光下隐约显出蜜糖般的暗金色，湿漉漉地地黏在额头上，显得比实际年龄还要更加年幼，恍惚间甚至让Kariv产生了点荒谬的愧疚感。但他什么都没说，只是更加用力、更加认真地操进对方的身体。

“Kariv——Fuck......”Brady凌乱地吐着气，在每一下侵犯的间隙小声咒骂，尾音在更加蛮横的操弄下被硬生生扭出了媚色，完全失去了本该有的威慑力。Kariv低头看着他红肿的穴口紧紧咬着自己的性器，娇嫩的肠肉吸附着根部，随着他的动作被带进带出。Brady年轻敏感的身体柔软、高热而饥渴，在Kariv莽撞的侵犯中驯服地打开自己，缠紧了那根东西，连痛都变成了甜腻热辣的快意。他漂亮的蓝眼睛浸在水汽里，脸上早就看不出平日淡漠内敛的模样，被自己体格壮实的室友按在床铺里，打开最私密的部位，把最脆弱放荡的表情一丝不剩地摆在面前。

那个柔软滚烫的肉穴紧紧缠住了那根阴茎，更深地吞进去，摩擦得穴口都在发烫，从身体深处泛起酸甜酥麻的的快感。那东西毫不怜惜地戳刺着他的肉壁，过于熟稔地在敏感点上碾磨，直逼得他几乎要尖叫出声，手指狠狠地抓紧Kariv的后背，只是可惜作为电竞选手的指甲修剪得太过仔细，没法在这家伙的后背上留下几道血痕。

Kariv俯下身亲亲Brady红得透明的耳尖，细致地从他翘挺的鼻梁吻到胸口，又在锁骨附近毫无章法地留下了一片吻痕。Bardy觉得自己的胸口怕是被糊了整整一层口水。他有时都要怀疑Kariv真的是狗狗变成的，总喜欢在他附近晃悠，闻着味道凑上来小小地咬一下——有时候会变成亲吻。但他们说好了不在别人面前这样做，所以那些被别人看到、甚至被镜头记录下来的瞬间，Brady都怀疑Kariv原本是想凑过来亲亲他的脖颈或者脸颊，最终在反应过来之后不得不委屈巴巴把它变成一个“good buddy”之间玩闹的轻咬。最多加点力度，撒气一样在他的肩膀上留下齿痕。

“Brady！Brady！”Kariv把脑袋埋在Brady的肩膀大声喊他的名字，怜惜又不知收敛地操着他漂亮的男朋友，双手掐紧少年的腰肢把自己送得更深。Brady的阴茎硬挺得支在身前，把自己软乎乎的小肚子都蹭满了亮晶晶的液体。Kariv稍微抽出一点，带出一小圈被磨肿了的软肉，又操进去。肠液和润滑剂的混合物被这一下带出了不少，顺着臀缝淫靡地向下扯出一丝水剂，再没入Brady身下乱七八糟的床单里。

快感已经积累得太多，酸麻和满足感从身体深处席卷而上，连带着小腹都在淫靡的乐趣之下滚烫地灼烧起来，直到再也承受不住，攥紧被单的指尖失了血色，性器吐出的白浊把他的下体沾染得一片狼藉。Brady揽紧了Kariv的肩膀，脱口而出的尖叫被Kariv凑过来半路堵在嘴里，连口腔都被同时侵犯的感觉混合着高潮令他浑身颤抖，连带着后穴被磨肿了的肉壁一阵痉挛。

这刺激太强烈，Kariv被他夹得紧跟着射出来，没来得及再恋恋不舍地咬一会儿他的嘴唇。

>>>

“Stupid！”Bardy语气骄纵地大声控诉，“不要再掐我了！”他指了指自己胯骨上的指印，白种人颜色过浅的皮肤让它们看起来甚至有些凄惨，更别提胸口和脖颈那些毫无章法的齿痕，这使得他看起来像是被强行玩弄得过了头的漂亮玩具，有几分可怜兮兮的味道。但看过去又正好对上他依旧脸颊红红嘴唇微肿的模样，看起来对刚刚的性爱颇为满意，未退的情欲让他的眼睛诱人明亮地发光。

Kariv对此的回应是孩子气地回以大叫：“我没有！是你太敏感了！”他一边摸索着把用过的安全套隔着半个房间丢进垃圾桶，一边把自己并排摊进Brady身边一片狼藉的床褥里。似乎是为了佐证自己的话，他甚至伸手去按Brady一边的乳尖，指着那个迅速硬起来的小东西，“你看，就是你太敏感了！”

那只手上还沾着些不明液体，被Brady嫌恶地一把推开，同时尝试着把自己从缠做一团的被单里拯救出来，在发现它一半被Kariv压在身下实在无从下手后终于放弃了挣扎。他把自己依旧有些昏昏沉沉的脑袋挪到Kariv的肩膀上，捏了捏那块小有规模的肱二头肌，“我记得今天该你洗床单了。”

“What？？？上次就是我！”Kariv不满地用脚跟踢了一下床铺，顺便屈起大腿靠在Brady暖呼呼的腰上。

“但上次是在酒店，又不需要你洗。”

“你之前说是按次数算的！”

“哈哈，Maybe not。”

没有什么比被Brady用自己常用的词呛到更气人的事情了，Kariv心想。他的英语没那么好，不可能说的过Brady，于是他坐起来重新趴到Brady身上开始乱摸乱揉，连带着一贯的这里亲亲哪里咬咬。

“STOP IT！！！”Brady尖叫起来。脸上是未退的红晕和肆意的笑容。Kariv跟着傻兮兮地笑出声，觉得世界上再不会有比Brady的笑容更好看的表情了。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于如何让幼稚鬼小学生情侣合理上床并且足够色情这件事，我尽力了【x】  
如果踩雷或者ooc，真的非常抱歉（跪）


End file.
